Goebies
This page serves as a source of information about '''goebies '''as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History Chantli Chantli was the homeworld of the goebies, a proud race who wielded a form of spirit magic unique to their world. This magic allowed them to draw upon the energy of their ancestors to create and shape spells. One goebie, in an effort to acquire new magic, ripped the elements from their planet. The exact fate of this goebie is unknown. Chantli was scarred as a result and began leaking anima out of scars left in the earth. In order to save Chantli the goebies built temples over the biggest leaks to act as plugs and prevent anima from escaping, using a vast network of pipelines and vents to channel anima around the world for life to flourish. Out of these leaks came spirit guardians, manifestations of lost anima, representing the elements stripped from the planet. They wander the world, protecting and restoring life, before being drawn to temples where they return their anima to the source—as directed by the greater being that controls them—the anima mundi of Chantli. Tuska eventually arrived, drawn by the dying planet, and destroyed the temples and cities built by the goebies. She consumed spirit guardians and anima alike. Once Tuska left, few goebie structures remained intact. The airut, followers of Tuska who inhabit the goddess, subjugated the surviving goebies, taking prisoners and killing those that fought back. The ancient history and lore of the goebies was forgotten, and the planet became known as Mazcab. Mazcab To this day the airut continue to terrorize the goebies, driving them from their homes and enslaving them. One particular airut known as the Shaman began spreading his corrupting magic throughout the lands. The spirit Yakamaru fell prey to his magic and is now used a a weapon for the airut. The airut known as the Beastmaster took over one of the remaining temples of Mazcab. Currently, there are two known settlements on Mazcab: Otot and Kanatah, and a continually shifting forest known as Nemi. The rest of Mazcab is allegedly covered in deserts and oceans. In the Sixth Age three young goebies rediscovered magic in their search for a fresh supply of Nemi poison. Accepted Lore General Information * The concept of gods and worshipping them is foreign to goebies. ** Goebies believe in the spirits of their world. The concept of gods also frightens some. * Acca is a leader of a goebie community. The title is bestowed upon the eldest goebie, but this is not always the case. * The goebies have a language. Some of the words we know include: Chantli, meaning "home," Mazcab, meaning "prison," and Teci, meaning "to grind." * According to Acca Otot, the settlement of Otot is a great city. But it is nothing more than a collection of tents, drawing doubt from other goebies who believe otherwise. * The pebbles on a goebie's back is their equivalent of hair. ** Goebies do not name the pebbles on their back. * The lungs of a goebie are located in the rock-like formations on their backs. ** As the rock formation continues to grow, the goebie is eventually crushed to death. ** Because of this, goebies do not die of old age. ** Attempting to relieve the weight of the rock formation by mining it will end up killing the goebie instead. Naming Conventions Before the portal on Tuska's back opened to Mazcab, the idea of names were foreign to goebies. It is likely that goebies distinguished one another with titles, like the Gorajo race. The leaders of Otot and Kanatah are referred to as "Acca." Many goebies now have names that would be common to see in Gielinor. Some of these names include; Alexander, Billy, Bruce, Christopher, Danny, Kevin, Kyle, Joel, Liam, Max, Paul, Pablo, Percival, Peter, Susan, Toby, Terrance, Steve, Wayne. Debated Lore * Goebies possess Nemi poison, which seemingly makes an airut sick. It is unknown if it effects other races. * Goebies are described as a genderless race, but some goebies are referred to as mother and father. Common Mistakes * It would be uncommon to see a goebie possess the ancient secrets of their ancestors. Other Information * The various symbols located around Mazcab seem to be based off of those seen in real world Mayan culture. * The mysterious meteorites bare a resemblance to the rock formation of a goebie. They were most likely orbiting Tuska. * There is currently a goebie settlement on Gielinor, just south of Nardah. The goebies have chosen to settle in the Kharidian desert due to the arid and dry climate, which is very similar to their homeworld. Media Goebies concept art.png Goebie Anatomy.jpg Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Lore